


Worth Living For (The Playlist)

by fogisbeautiful



Series: Fanfiction Playlists [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful
Summary: The playlist for the Bruce Banner/OC fic "Worth Living For" and the short sequel "Paradise Found".





	Worth Living For (The Playlist)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth Living For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/961625) by [fogisbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful). 
  * Inspired by [Paradise Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163952) by [fogisbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful). 



> A playlist that inspired (and was inspired by) "Worth Living For" and "Paradise Found"! Most of the songs I feel are pretty self-explanatory, but if you'd like more explanation, feel free to leave a comment and ask! Also, if you have any suggestions, let me know in a comment and it might get added to this list, or possibly a future list!

  1. **Alice** ( _Bianca Ryan_ )
  2. **Monster** ( _Imagine Dragons_ )
  3. **Your Heart Is A Muscle** ( _Carly Rae Jepson_ )
  4. **Learn to be Lonely** ( _Andrew Lloyd Webber_ )
  5. **You Set Me Free** ( _Angie Miller_ )
  6. **Love Somebody** ( _Maroon 5_ )
  7. **Treacherous** ( _Taylor Swift_ ): This one won't play because Taylor Swift isn't available on Spotify. I'm working on an alternative.
  8. **I Won't Give Up** ( _Jason Mraz_ )
  9. **arms** ( _Christina Perri_ )
  10. **Bigger Than Love** ( _My Favorite Highway_ ): "I knew it wasn't too big (...) Nothing's too big for him." ([Chapter 14](http://archiveofourown.org/works/961625/chapters/1963552))
  11. **All of Me** ( _John Legend_ )
  12. **Yours** ( _Russell Dickerson_ ): The big finale of WLF! Probably one of my favorite songs on this list.
  13. **I Will Be Found (Lost At Sea)** ( _John Mayer_ ): "Paradise Found"
  14. **The Boxer** ( _Mumford and Sons_ ): a flashback to Alice's life in New York as a teenage runaway.



**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1277180327) to keep up with the latest playlists and see what I'm working on!


End file.
